The German Connection
by Bridget
Summary: A presidential candidate is accused of insider trading.


"The German Connection" - by Bridget Frawley (scarecro9@aol.com)

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. It is meant for enjoyment purposes. I retain the rights to the plot and not the characters. _

  
  


Amanda and Lee were in the Q Bureau working diligently, when Lee's telephone rang. "Scarecrow," he answered.

"Lee, I need to see you," Billy said. "Can you come down here for a few minutes?"

"Sure. I'll be right there." He hung up the telephone.

Amanda raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"That was Billy. I think he's got an assignment for me."

"Another one?" She groaned unhappily. "We still haven't caught up with the paperwork from the last three yet." She studied him suspiciously through narrowed eyes for a few seconds. "Are you sure you didn't have him call so that you could get out of helping me with all this?"

"Who, me?" He protested innocently. "Maybe he just realizes that he wants the best man for the job. Can I help it if that's me?"

She rolled her eyes and tried not to smile.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he promised, rising to his feet and going to her side. He kissed her deeply. "Did your mother give you a hard time about dinner tonight?"

"Just the usual," she sighed. "I'm getting used to it, I guess."

He squeezed her hand sympathetically.

"L'Auberge Chez Francois at 7?" She smiled, pushing thoughts of her mother out of her mind.

"You've got a date," he grinned, kissing her quickly. "I'd better go before Billy sends someone after me."

"See you later," she promised.

He nodded and left the office humming. He went into Billy's office.

"Scarecrow, I was starting to wonder where you were," Billy said wryly.

"Just finishing my coffee," Lee evaded. "What's up?"

"You know John Anderson?" Billy questioned.

"Sure, he's running for Vice President."

"There's been some major investing by the US in German companies lately. The investors seem to have some sort of insider knowledge on when to buy and the Germans aren't happy. I can't say as I blame them, either."

"And you think Anderson's involved?" Lee asked in surprise. "I've heard that he's so honest that he makes Abraham Lincoln look like Benedict Arnold."

"We don't think so but the Germans do," Billy corrected. "Anderson's been receiving threats telling him to back off. He's performing his own investigation, but the Germans think it's just a ruse to divert suspicion from himself."

"If he's performing his own investigation why are we involved?"

"Because those investors are getting their information from somewhere. Anderson used to be the German ambassador a few years ago. It's possible, although I grant you very unlikely. We're going to do our own investigation to make sure that everything's above board."

Lee nodded. It made sense. "When do we leave?" 

"_You_ leave tomorrow morning," Billy corrected. "It's a seven hour flight. I'll have the tickets and your itinerary delivered to you this afternoon."

"What about Amanda?" Lee asked in surprise.

"She's got enough to do here to keep her busy."

"But, Billy, she's my partner -- " Lee began.

"We don't know how long this investigation will take," Billy interrupted firmly. "She's got a mother and two children at home. She'd never be able to explain a lengthy absence to them."

Lee nodded unhappily. "Is this a need to know or can I tell her why I'm going?" He asked in resignation.

"Need to know for now," Billy answered. 

"You wouldn't want to explain any of this to her, would you?" He asked hopefully. 

"Lee, she's a trained agent. Surely she can understand that she doesn't need to know the details, can't she?"

"She can understand that, sure. That doesn't mean that she's going to like it." He turned and walked towards the door. "Thanks a lot, Billy." He walked back up to the Q bureau in a much more subdued mood than when he left.

She looked up when the door opened. He slowly made his way to his desk and sat down at his desk, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked curiously. "It can't be about your expense reports. They were on time and under budget last month."

"No, it's not my expenses," he answered morosely. "I have to go to Germany on a case and I don't want to go."

"Germany, what for?" She asked in surprise. 

"It's on a need to know basis, Amanda, I'm sorry."

"Well, how can I help you if I don't know?"

"Actually you're not going," he admitted painfully. "I am."

"Alone?" She asked sharply.

He nodded unhappily. "I'm going to liaise with the agents over there." He suddenly slammed his fist down. "Damn it, I don't want to go! The reason Billy said you can't come is because of your mother and the boys. If he knew we were married I don't think I would have gotten this assignment."

"I thought you said earlier that he wanted his best agent there," she teased softly, going over to his side and perching on the corner of his desk. 

"Are you saying you're _happy_ about how this worked out?" He snapped, glaring at her.

"Of course not! But what choice do we have?"

"We can tell everyone the truth...we've been married for six months."

"You know we can't do that," she said ruefully, smiling. "I wish we could." 

"I know," he sighed. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like any of this."

"When do you leave?" She asked in resignation.

"Tomorrow," he answered bitterly.

"So soon?" She complained.

"They're delivering all the details some time this afternoon," he answered.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked reluctantly.

"I don't know," he sighed, taking her hand. "It's not fair."

"Hey, if it's one thing you've taught me it's that sometimes things aren't fair." She leaned over and kissed him. 

"You're right," he agreed after a few seconds. "And the sooner I get started the sooner I'm home."

"That's right," she smiled. 

"I have another idea."

"Hmmm?"

"We can just spend all day and night together until I leave in the morning." He grinned, eyes twinkling.

"Sounds good to me. And I have the perfect excuse...we're stuck doing paperwork all day. It'll probably turn into an all-nighter."

"I never thought I'd be grateful for paperwork," he admitted.

"And it's the truth -- _if_ we were going to tackle all of this at once." She went back to her desk. "Let's do what we can now and I'll call mother later. I can finish whatever's left while you're gone."

"I love you, Mrs. Stetson," he stated.

"Well, I hope so. Who else would put up with all these interruptions in our lives?" She teased.

He laughed. 

A week had gone by and Lee still hadn't returned. 

Amanda was spending a day at home working on her spring cleaning when the telephone rang.

"Hi, beautiful," Lee greeted warmly.

"Hi, sweetheart! Boy, have I missed you." She smiled and sat down in a nearby chair.

"I have good news for you. I'm almost done here. I should be home tomorrow night."

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful! I'll make us a special dinner...maybe beef stew. What do you think?"

"Can I have you for dessert?"

"Lee!" She exclaimed, scandalized.

"What?" He chuckled, picturing the look on her face. "Can I help it if my wife's the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't wait to get back to her? You should be happy. Some husbands wouldn't be so anxious to get home."

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"Mother took the boys camping this week-end. They left about an hour ago."

"You mean you're free for the entire week-end and I'm stuck here?" He groaned gloomily.

"Yeah, but look at it this way...you'll be home tomorrow and I'll have something special planned for us." 

"I said I _should_ be home tomorrow night," he warned. "Although you've just given me some added incentive to wrap this up." He glanced at his watch. "I have to get going. If you don't hear from me again I'll be home tomorrow night at 8pm."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I hope I don't hear from you until you walk in the door tomorrow night."

"I know. This has been hard for me too. But I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise."

"I love you," she smiled, touched.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right." She hung up the telephone.

* * * * *

John Anderson was studying the results of his own investigation when his son, Phil walked in. "What's wrong, dad?"

"This doesn't make sense," John complained. "No one can find anything. There's obviously a link of some kind, but I'll be damned if I know what it is."

"Why don't you forget it for now? Anyone who knows you knows that you'd never do anything like this."

"I can't forget it!" John snapped. "The political climate is unstable over there as it is. The last thing I need now is a political scandal. This is all my opposition'll need." He threw the papers on the desk in fury. "There's got to be some answer."

The telephone rang.

"Hello, John Anderson here."

"If I were you I'd drop your investigation," a voice whispered threateningly.

"Is that so?" John snapped, eyes narrowing indignantly. "I won't be threatened by you or anyone else. I'll find out who's behind all this and when I do you'll be lucky that the worst thing that can happen to you is your being prosecuted." He slammed the telephone down.

"Dad, who was that?" Phil asked nervously.

"Just some idiot making threats." John took a few deep breaths to calm down. "All I can hope for now is that the Agency finds something that we missed."

"The Agency?" Phil asked in surprise.

John nodded. "I'm sorry, son. I thought I'd told you. I spoke to the President. We both agreed that we should have an outside investigation performed as well. That way no one can accuse us of a cover up. I asked them to assign one of their top agents."

"Did they?"

"Of course they did. They know who they're dealing with. They've been over there for a week. I expect a report from them in a few days." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go. I have another rubber chicken lunch to go to." He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Thanks for sticking by me, son."

"Any time, dad."

John Anderson walked out to his car and drove off.

Phil waited a few seconds to make sure that he wasn't going to come back and then he picked up the telephone. "Yeah, hi, it's me. -- No, it didn't work. He's more determined than ever. -- Look, we have another problem. The Agency's involved. -- I just found out about it now! -- He didn't say. All I know is that it's one of their top agents. -- I want this investigation stopped and I want it stopped now. There's no way I'm going to jail, all right? If you can't handle it just tell me and I'll find someone who can. You know what that'll mean to you, don't you? -- Good. I thought you'd see it my way. -- I don't care what you do. I just want it handled." He hung up the telephone with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

* * * * *

Lee arrived at his apartment exhausted and an hour late. As he entered, he saw candles on the table, lights dimmed very low, and heard romantic music softly playing in the background.

She came out of his bedroom in a sexy red dress that hugged every curve of her body and hurried into his arms. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

They embraced for a few minutes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered after they pulled apart slightly.

"I'm just so glad you're back. I missed you." She took his hand and led him to the table. "Come on. The wine's chilling in the kitchen. It'll only take about 15 minutes or so to heat up the stew. You sit down and I'll be right back."

"You expect me to eat dinner after that kind of welcome?" He complained, following her into the kitchen and taking her hand.

"Come on, I spent four hours on this and I want you to enjoy it," she complained half heartedly, slapping his hand away. "I don't get the chance to do these kinds of things too often for you, you know." She turned on burner on top of the stove and then turned to face him. "How'd the investigation go?"

"Fine. We're on the right track. I think we'll have an answer in a few days. I just have to check on a few things from this end." His arms circled her waist and he pulled her into him. "I ate on the plane," he tried hopefully, nuzzling her neck.

"You did not," she remonstrated. "You hate airline food. Besides, even if you did it's not the same thing." Despite her best efforts her body started responding to his overtures. "Lee, you're not helping here," she protested breathlessly, trying to force her mind back to the matter at hand. 

"I'm not?" He whispered shamelessly as he began nibbling on her ear. "Amanda, in case you haven't noticed I'm not hungry for dinner right now."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're incorrigible?" She asked wryly as her heart started to beat faster.

The pot started bubbling over and she turned to it quickly, stirring the contents before the bottom got burned.

"Uh-uh," he denied as his kisses started to trail down her neck.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, sighing in ecstasy. "That feels good," she sighed.

"You know what else?"

She turned to face him questioningly.

"I've heard that stew is better on the second day." With that he leaned across her and turned off the gas.

"You know, I heard that too." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I thought you might," he smiled.

* * * * *

Lee walked into Billy's office two days later. "You wanted to see me?"

"Shut the door and sit down," Billy stated heavily. He wasn't going to enjoy this.

Lee did as instructed. "What's the matter? I thought the investigation has gone pretty well so far. We're close to an answer."

"Smyth heard that there was an inside link with the Agency and he started investigating everyone here," Billy answered reluctantly. "He thinks he's found out who it is."

"That's great! Who is it?"

"Amanda King."

"Amanda! You can't be serious!" Lee exclaimed in disbelief. "Billy, you know she's not involved in anything like this. What kind of proof can he have, anyway?"

"There are 1,000 shares of Reischtag Electronics in Amanda's name that were purchased five months ago."

"So?" Lee snapped belligerently.

"You know that as a federal agency we're not allowed to invest in any type of foreign or domestic electronics firms."

"Yeah, and she knows that too." Lee thought for a few seconds. "Reischtag Electronics...where have I heard that name before?"

"They've been hired to redesign Germany's defense systems."

"Don't you think that if Amanda _did_ own any stock that we would have found it during one of her annual security updates?" Lee asked bluntly.

"You'd have to know where to look. It was buried pretty deep."

"Yeah, that's another question. How did Smyth know where to look?"

"He got an anonymous tip."

"Oh, come on, Billy! This whole thing smells of a frame-up!"

"I agree," Billy said placatingly. "It does sound suspicious, but you know how he is. He's like a dog with a bone, especially when it comes to you."

"I know...he hates me. Well, it goes both ways," Lee snapped.

"Lee, I agree that this sounds a little too convenient, but there are some things here that _do_ look a little suspicious." Billy reminded him. "It says here that a substantial amount of money was deposited in her bank account on February 13."

"That's impossible."

"I've spoken to a few people here and they said that she'd been acting very distracted and edgy that entire week," Billy continued. "There's also the fact that you two couldn't seem to get away fast enough when the McMasters case was finished."

"It wasn't because of insider trading," Lee objected sharply, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Was it because you had some idea of what she was doing? After all, you are partners. If she confided in anyone it would have been you. Is that what the hurry was? You were trying to talk her out of this. The next thing we hear is that you had to go out to California because she'd been shot. Not to mention that Norton Scott, who was into money laundering himself, was involved."

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" Lee protested hotly. 

"Well, what was it?! Both of your careers are on the line here, Lee. There's no way I can convince Smyth that you knew nothing about this..."

Lee opened his mouth to object.

"..._if_ there was anything to know about," Billy added hastily, trying to forestall the argument. "It took me two days to convince him to let me talk to you before he has her arrested. Out with it, man!"

"What I say next stays in this room," Lee hedged, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"You know I can't promise anything like that. Just tell me what it is."

"The reason we were in such a hurry that day was because we were getting married," he confessed reluctantly, unable to look his friend in the eye.

"What?!" Billy's eyebrows shot to the top of his head.

"We went to Marion County and were married by Justice Taxwell," he muttered, fidgeting uncomfortably. "You can check the county records if you want."

"Does her family know?" Billy asked, stunned.

Lee shook his head. 

"And you kept it a secret for what -- six months?"

"Keeping secrets is part of the job description," Lee said flippantly, nodding.

"Don't get smart with me. You didn't tell _anyone_?"

"Just Barney. He used to work with the Colonel. He was like a surrogate dad to me. That's when Amanda got shot."

"I don't believe this," Billy muttered. "Why did you keep it such a secret?"

"We didn't want to make her kids a target. Remember what happened to Kai?"

"Lee, that makes no sense," Billy pointed out. "Her family could be targets by your being her boyfriend just as easily as by your being her husband."

"We were discreet."

"Not _that_ discreet. There's been speculation about the two of you for a while now."

Lee glanced up at him in surprise. 

"We're trained to discover people's secrets, you know," Billy reminded him, smiling faintly in amusement. "I can't believe you've kept something this big hidden for this long. When Jeannie and I first got married I told everyone who'd listen."

"It hasn't been easy," Lee admitted, relieved that it was now out in the open. "We just didn't want to take any chances."

"Well, the truth is about to come out now," Billy decided firmly.

"Billy -- "

"No, hear me out. You _have_ to tell Smyth. I take it you have other proof than just the marriage license."

Lee nodded warily. "Blood tests, pictures...they're in a safety deposit box."

"That should be enough. You might need an affidavit from Barney stating that he knows the two of you are married."

"But Billy -- "

"This could be the only proof we have that Amanda's not involved in this. Would you rather see her go to jail?"

"No," he sighed, knowing that Billy was right. "Okay, on two conditions."

"What are they?" Billy asked warily.

"I tell Amanda first. I can't just spring this on her."

"Fair enough. What's the second?"

"I get to be the one to tell Francine," he grinned.

"I have one condition of my own."

"What?" Lee asked uneasily.

"You let me be there when you tell her."

"You've got a deal," Lee laughed, shaking Billy's hand.

The next morning Billy, Smyth, Lee and Francine met in one of the conference rooms.

"I don't see why I have to do all the investigating on this supposed evidence," Francine complained.

"Because, Desmond, I want to keep this contained for as long as possible," Smyth answered. "It doesn't look good to have one of our agents involved in something like this right under our noses. Besides, my secretary's out sick for the next few weeks."

"I heard about that," Lee answered calmly. "Stress leave, isn't it? What number does this make now -- four?"

"It's not my fault that they have to deal with the idiocy that you agents put them through," Smyth retorted airily. 

"People, please," Billy interrupted. "Can we please behave like responsible adults? Lee, where's Amanda?"

"She'll be here in a few minutes," he answered. "The telephone rang just as she was on the way down."

"I don't believe this," Francine complained. "Amanda involved in insider trading."

"You don't?" Lee asked in surprise..

"Of course not. She wouldn't be able to handle something this complex," Francine continued condescendingly. "Poisoning cubscout cookies, yes, but this -- "

"Thanks a LOT, Francine," Lee amended sourly. 

Just then Amanda entered the conference room. "I'm sorry I'm late. Lee, that was Barney on the telephone. He faxed a copy of his deposition to us and he's going to overnight the original for tomorrow's delivery. Did you bring our marriage license and everything else?"

"_Marriage license_?!" Francine exclaimed in amazement, eyes opening wide.

Lee nodded, grinning. "I was just waiting for you." He gave Smyth an envelope. "That should be enough proof that she's being framed. There's a copy of our marriage license, depositions from Judge Taxwell and Marguerite Bowman, a copy of the registration page of the Crystal Springs Inn, and some pictures we'd taken while we were away."

Smyth snatched the envelope from Lee's hands and threw it towards Francine. "This had better be legitimate, Scarecrow, or both your butts will be out the door so fast that it'll make your head spin."

Francine started pulling out the contents of the envelope and studying everything minutely.

Billy bit his lip to keep from losing his composure. 

"Oh, they're legitimate, sir," Amanda answered nervously, trying to forestall another argument. 

Smyth whirled to face Billy. "Melrose, did you know about this?!"

"No, sir," Billy protested honestly. "I only found out myself yesterday afternoon."

"Well, kiddies, rest assured that I'll be going over everything with a fine tooth comb," Smyth snapped furiously. 

"Go ahead," Lee grinned, folding his hands in front of his chest. "Let me know if you need any help with your investigation."

Smyth gave him an icy glare and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him

"Amanda, I'd like to say congratulations," Billy said, hugging her briefly. 

"Well, thank you, sir," she stammered, still a little unsettled by the events that had transpired so far.

"Can I get you some coffee?" He offered.

"I could use a cup of tea," she admitted. 

"Fine, fine. We'll go talk in my office," Billy said agreeably, smiling.

"Lee, can I talk to you for a minute?" Francine asked.

"Um, sure," Lee agreed, a little surprised by the request. He turned to face Amanda again. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He kissed her briefly.

"Lee!" She whispered warningly, pulling away slightly in reflex. 

"It's okay," he grinned. "They don't care."

"Oh, right," she blushed, so used to having to keep her emotions in check that she'd forgotten everything was out in the open now. 

Billy put his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the conference room.

"I can't believe this," Francine snapped once they were alone, throwing the papers down on the conference table. "How did she get you to lie for her?"

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked in confusion.

"Both of us know that we can get official looking documents like those in a matter of hours," Francine pointed out. "It's bad enough that she's jeopardized her own career but do you have to jeopardize yours too? You only owe your partner so much, you know."

"Francine, those are real," Lee protested. "You can check with the hall of records and anyone else you'd like. Did you see the wedding photos? Those weren't faked."

"You and I both know that you're not the marrying kind," she hissed, grabbing him by the arm. "Smyth may not know that but I certainly do."

"Then you obviously don't know me as well as you think," he snapped. "Everything there's above-board. Do you think that a Justice of the Peace would commit perjury just to help me out of a jam? Now...I agree that a few years ago I would have been on the first plane to Istanbul if you even mentioned the word marriage to me but I've changed."

"Sure you changed," she scoffed bitterly. "She's not even your type. She's just some -- "

"Watch it," Lee interrupted warningly, folding his hands across his chest. 

"Some housewife who lives in the suburbs with two children and she can probably tell you a million ways to get a stain out of a necktie, but marriage?!"

"Look, just what is your problem? You're dating Jonathan now. You and I haven't had any kind of -- relationship -- in a long time."

"I'd just hate to see you throw away your career for nothing," she answered evasively after a few seconds, not really certain why she was so upset herself. 

"Francine, I'm not throwing away my career," he took her hands and stared earnestly into her eyes. "We were legally married in Marion County on February 13, 1987. "

Francine pulled away from him and gathered up the papers in her arms. "Fine. This isn't a hoax. Because if it is Smyth will make your life a living hell, and I do _not_ want to be around to see that." She stalked out.

Lee sighed and ran his hand through his hair, unable to figure out what was wrong with her. He went up to the Q Bureau to think. He found Amanda sitting at her desk intently studying some papers.

Billy was sitting at Lee's desk, discussing the case with her. 

"Billy, I know you said that this was need to know but this is personal," Lee began.

"I know, and Amanda's going over your notes right now," Billy agreed.

"Oh," Lee remarked, temporarily at a loss for words. He'd expected to have to argue to get Billy to see his point of view. He perched himself on the corner of Amanda's desk.

"What did Francine want?" Billy asked curiously.

"She thinks that Amanda used her feminine wiles on me," he answered, grinning.

"I don't use feminine wiles," Amanda commented distractedly, her mind focussed on going over everything for the Anderson case.

"You don't need them," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know all we really proved was that Amanda wasn't involved in insider trading during that week in February," Billy stated. "Once the shock of this bombshell wears off, Smyth'll realize that and come after you with guns blazing."

"Sir!" Amanda exclaimed in dismay. "You don't think -- "

"Of course not, Amanda," Billy reassured her hastily. "I never believed it for a minute. But there's only one way to keep Smyth off your backs."

"I know," Lee finished. "Solve this case fast before he realizes what's happening."

"Lee, are you sure you couldn't find anything irregular with Anderson or his staff?" Billy asked intensely.

"No," he sighed unhappily. "He's so clean that he probably squeaks when he walks. His staff's been with him for about 20 years."

"Well, keep at it," Billy sighed, getting to his feet and headed towards the door. "It's there somewhere. I'd better let you get back to work." He paused and looked at them for a minute. "Oh, you know one good thing has come out of this."

They both looked at him questioningly.

"Francine'll be so busy trying to verify your wedding information that you may not see her for weeks." He left chuckling.

Lee smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "You've been pretty quiet, hon. You okay?"

She put down the papers she was studying. "I'm fine. In a way I'm glad everything's out in the open."

"But -- " he prompted gently.

"I'm trying to think of a way to tell mother and the boys."

"When do they come home?"

"Tomorrow."

"All right," he stated decisively. "What do you say to ordering a pizza? Then we can tell them together."

"Tell them how?" She asked probingly.

"Well, we'll -- " he broke off thoughtfully. _'How indeed?'_ "We'll worry about that when we come to it, okay? I can only handle one crisis at a time."

"I can understand THAT," she smiled sympathetically.

"Did you spot anything so far?"

"I'm not sure," she answered hesitantly, picking the papers back up again and going over them for a second time.

"Okay. I'll go over everything I have too. We'll figure it out."

* * * * *

John and Phil Anderson had just finished dinner and were in the den enjoying a leisurely drink when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?" John exclaimed irritatedly.

The butler answered the front door. He led Lee and Amanda into the den and then withdrew.

"Senator," Amanda greeted. "Hello, I'm Amanda King. I'm working with Lee Stetson on this case."

"Yes, yes," Senator John Anderson said eagerly. "Have you found out who's been doing this to me?"

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid we have," Amanda answered slowly.

"Well, who is it?!" John demanded impatiently.

"Your son," Lee answered darkly.

The senator stared at them wide eyed. "You're crazy. Why would he even be involved?"

"I have a successful import-export business," Phil put in calmly. "What makes you think it's me?"

"That's when all of this first started," Lee answered firmly. "Isn't that right, Senator?"

"This is insane," John answered.

"You had everything pretty well covered except for one thing," Lee continued.

"Really? And what was that?" Phil sneered.

"Your invoices."

"Every penny's accounted for, and I have the corresponding receipts that belong with them," Phil answered reasonably.

"Yes, you do," Lee agreed. "The only mistake you made was that every invoice you sent out got paid the very next day. It would have gone on unnoticed for years. No one checks the dates on those things. People usually just check to make sure that the amounts correspond and if the bills are paid or not. Only someone that's very meticulous and has a great attention to detail would have spotted it."

"I'm sorry, sir," Amanda said to John sympathetically, beaming slightly from the praise that Lee'd given her.

John stared at his son in disbelief for a few seconds. "Tell them they're wrong."

"Sorry, dad," Phil snapped, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Lee. "You're good."

"She's the one that caught it," he admitted honestly, nodding towards her.

Phil glanced over at her. "Nice work. I'll have to rectify that little oversight."

"But -- _why_?" John exclaimed in confusion. "Haven't I taught you right from wrong?"

"You taught me that money and contacts are everything," Phil corrected. "And can you imagine how far I could go -- the son of the President of the United States. I could make millions."

"You will not disgrace this country!" John exploded furiously.

"Why don't you put the gun down?" Amanda suggested reasonably. "You're not a violent person. You remind me of one of my own boys."

"Amanda," Lee began in annoyance.

"No, Lee, he's not," she insisted firmly.

Phil watched the bickering in amusement.

"He's holding a gun on us," Lee continued. "That makes him pretty violent to me."

"He's just confused," she countered.

"What's wrong with you?" He exclaimed. "You always have to see the good in everything." Suddenly Lee lunged towards Phil and grabbed the gun out of his hand. He quickly spun Phil around, cuffed him and led him outside where the police officers were waiting.

"I really am sorry," Amanda said sympathetically, putting her hand on John's shoulder.

"So am I, Mrs. King," John said softly. "So am I."

* * * * *

The next night Lee was in Amanda's living room with the rest of her family. The pizza box was on the table.

"Everyone!" Amanda announced suddenly.

Dotty, Philip and Jamie all looked at her expectantly.

"Lee and I have an announcement to make," she continued nervously.

"Let me guess," Dotty interrupted. "You're engaged. Well, it's about time! We can have the service right out in the backyard."

"Um, Dotty -- " Lee tried to interrupt politely.

"Have you set the date yet?" Dotty rambled on, lost in wedding preparations. "Oh, Fall is so beautiful. All the flowers in bloom..."

"Mother -- " Amanda tried to get her attention.

"Hey, does this mean that you're going to be our stepfather?" Philip asked suspiciously.

"I'm _not_ calling you dad," Jamie protested sullenly.

"I don't expect -- " Lee tried to answer.

"Jamie, Joe's your father and he always will be," Dotty interrupted absently. "Now, we'll need a few weeks to prepare. I'll have to go to the nursery -- "

"Mother, STOP!" Amanda shouted desperately.

Dotty blinked, thoughts momentarily derailed. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to take over. I was just so excited."

"Mother," Amanda sighed wearily. This was harder than she thought it would be. "Lee and I didn't get engaged."

"You didn't?" Dotty repeated, stunned.

"No, Dotty, we didn't," Lee answered weakly, not wanting Amanda to think she was alone in this.

"Why not?!" Dotty demanded indignantly. "You're obviously interested in my daughter, aren't you?"

"Mother!" Amanda exclaimed, blushing furiously in mortification.

"Well, yes, I am -- " Lee stammered. This was turning into worse than a class 3 interrogation.

"Yeah, do you think my mother's just some one night stand or something?" Jamie demanded belligerently.

"No, of course not -- " Lee tried to defend himself over the tumult of voices.

"Jamie!" Amanda exclaimed in shock. She turned to Dotty. "Mother, look what you've started."

"Don't blame me, Amanda!" Dotty retorted. "That's just what this looks like. They may be children but they're not stupid."

"Why don't we let Lee explain?" Philip interjected.

"Thanks, Philip," Lee smiled at him gratefully, sighing.

"Explain what, moron?!" Jamie shouted. "That mom's not good enough to marry?"

"He didn't say that!" Philip exclaimed.

"Fellas -- " Amanda tried to interrupt, rapidly losing her temper.

Lee couldn't take it any more and shot to his feet. "Quiet!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stared at him, shocked into silence. 

"Thank you," Amanda sighed gratefully.

"We didn't get engaged because we eloped six months ago," Lee stated with finality. He threw himself back in the chair, folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"You _what_?!" Dotty exclaimed.

The boys were shocked into silence.

"We eloped," Amanda repeated slowly.

"And you didn't tell us? You didn't tell _me_?" Dotty asked softly, hurt beyond words.

Amanda winced at her mother's tone and stared at her shoes.

Lee leaned forward and took her hand. "You know that we work for the government. We were afraid that you'd all become targets if you knew that we were married. But we do love each other. That's why we got married in the first place, and we loved you enough to want to protect you."

"Protect us?" Dotty asked sharply, voice rising in apprehension. "From what?"

"Well, um, some of the people we deal with are a little -- " Lee trailed off, unsure of how to continue without divulging too much information.

"Some of them are a little unsavory, mother," Amanda answered hastily. 

"Exactly!" Lee agreed hastily. "We just didn't want to take any chances with your safety."

"But you're mom's boyfriend?" Jamie asked, trying to understand. "What's the difference?"

"That's a good question, and you're absolutely right," Lee admitted, running a hand through his hair. "There's no difference at all. We just didn't realize that until just recently."

"Mother, I really did want to tell you," Amanda added. She glanced over at Philip and Jamie. "I wanted to tell all of you. We just didn't want to see you hurt."

"So that means that you're already our stepfather," Philip realized suddenly.

"That's right," Lee answered apprehensively, "for better or worse."

"All right!" Philip exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Mom, can I call Frankie and tell him? This is just too cool!"

"Yes, you can call Frankie," Amanda sighed, smiling.

Lee beamed. At least one person was happy.

"So are we forgiven?" Amanda asked hesitantly.

"I guess so," Jamie answered slowly. He got to his feet and went over to shake Lee's hand. "Welcome to the family. But I'm still not calling you dad."

"Lee's fine," he stated honestly, shaking Jamie's hand in return.

Amanda and Lee both looked over at Dotty expectantly.

"All right," Dotty finally said. "I can't say that I'm happy about your decision, and I can't say that I agree with it, but I do understand it -- I think."

"You do?" Amanda repeated gratefully. 

"I have just one thing to say," Dotty continued, getting to her feet.

"Just one?" Lee asked in dread, rising to his feet as well..

Suddenly Dotty smiled and grabbed Lee tightly. "Welcome to the family!"

He hugged her as well. "Thank you."

"Let me get some paper towels for the pizza," she continued, heading out into the kitchen. "I knew that you were right for each other the first time I saw you together," she continued, voice fading as she got further away.

"Lee?" Amanda said softly.

"Hmmm?" He sighed, glad that this was finally over.

"Let's never keep any secrets from our family again. I couldn't handle going through this again."

"Amen!" He laughed.

  
  



End file.
